


Wherewithal

by SapphicDelights



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #SANVERS, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicDelights/pseuds/SapphicDelights
Summary: Alex and Maggie have survived all the hurdles that came with the adjustment period of living together, except one.Smut, teasing, and adorable banter between our leading ladies.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Alex and Maggie had been living together for a solid two months now. They had a relatively easy adjustment process. Both were neat and orderly, and any small annoyances were quickly sorted. The one thing Alex could not let go of though, was Maggie’s inability to properly make a bed. This was something that was drilled into Alex’s head from youth. In the Danvers household, appearance was everything. Eliza would always say that it had to do with teaching her girls discipline, and while that may have held some truth, Alex knew it was the semblance of superiority that came with it that mattered most to her Mother.

Maggie walked into the bedroom with her cup of coffee in hand, groggy, and not at all ready for the day to begin. Alex was remaking the bed, and froze as she heard her enter. “What are you doing? I already did that.” Maggie said with a hint of annoyance. “Be that as it may, there were wrinkles all over the sheets, which made the quilt appear bunched up. You know I cannot stand that.” Alex said, while she resumed making the bed, and not turning around to meet Maggie’s eyes. The smaller woman exhaled sharply, and took a long drink of her coffee. “You know, I had never in my life made a bed until I met you, and because it was important to you, I made it a habit. Even though I think it is ridiculous to put so much effort into something you are just going to mess up again.”

Alex fluffed the pillows, and turned around slowly, placing her hands on her hips, and tilting her head at Maggie. “I appreciate that effort, Mags. It is just a silly thing that I have. Kind of like the way you dislike it when I trim the Bonsai tree.” Maggie sat her coffee mug down and approached Alex. “I do not mind that you trim it. I mind that you do it too often. You know that can stunt their growth.” Alex smirked, as she put her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her in close. “Kind of like you’re going to stunt your sex life if you do not learn how to properly make this bed.” She finished her statement with a flirty smile, and pecked Maggie’s lips, before releasing her. 

Maggie laughed, and shook her head, while she bit her lip. Alex wanted to play dirty, and that was fine. “Bold of you to think you could resist me.” Alex turned on her heel, eyeing her tiny girlfriend standing with her arms crossed indignantly. “I think you underestimate my ability to get what I want.” Alex eyed her warningly. “I think you underestimate how hot you are for me, Danvers.” Maggie shifted her weight from foot to foot before lifting her arms, and removing her sleep shirt. Left in nothing but her boxers, she placed her hand on her hips. Alex swallowed hard. She knew what Maggie was doing, and she refused to allow her to win, no matter how much she ached to run her hands down Maggie’s seemingly naked body.

Alex swallowed her arousal, and licked her lips. She zoned in on Maggie’s eyes, and refused to allow them to wander elsewhere. “While that may be so, I was denied that privilege many nights before you chose to let me in. How do you think I survived then? You also know I have a photographic memory, and have spent the last few months memorizing every perfect inch of you.” Alex was so close to her now that Maggie could feel her breath on her lips. Damn, she had game. Not enough to win this battle though. “So you are saying that if I slid these boxers off, laid in the middle of that perfectly made bed, and touched myself- you would not join me?” Maggie finished her sentence by twirling a piece of Alex’s short hair, and tucking it behind her, ensuring she touched the tender spot that made Alex squirm.

“Don’t be ridiculous. We are both already dangerously close to being late for work.” Alex attempted to say with vigor, though it escaped more like a whisper. Maggie grabbed her phone, and dialed a number, never breaking eye contact with her girlfriend. “Hey, it’s Maggie. I'm taking the day. Personal stuff. I have a few things to take care of.” 

Alex’s mouth fell open. Maggie ended the call, and took her girlfriend’s chin in hand, and softly smiled as she pushed it up to close her mouth. She winked as she walked to the bed, looked behind her at Alex, and slowly took her boxers off, never breaking eye contact. She slowly positioned herself in the center of the bed, facing Alex, and opened her legs wide, showing Alex just how much she was enjoying their little game. It felt like all the air left the room, and Alex could not think, breathe, or move. She could smell the arousal of her girlfriend, and her mouth watered. Her own core was aching with desire so ferociously that she had to clench her own thighs together, so that her arousal did not ruin her panties.

Maggie slowly trailed her fingers from her throat to her collar bone. “I am imagining this is your tongue.” She continued mapping her own body to her perfectly toned abs, and to her hips. “Mm. The way you always stop to kiss me here.” She pinched it hard. “Not as good as the way your teeth graze it, but still nice.” Alex’s mouth was so dry, she did not think she could speak. Maggie then quickly moved her hands back to her chest, rolling her nipples between her fingers, closing her eyes, arching her back, and moaning Alex’s name. Alex was entranced. She had never seen anything more stunning in her life. Maggie then moved her right hand between her folds, and muttered a guttural “fuck” before taking the fingers coated with her arousal, and putting in her mouth. She sucked them hard, and let them go with a pop, opening her eyes at Alex, and humming in approval. 

Alex decided in that very moment that she did not give a fuck about the wrinkles in her bed, and pounced. Once she reached the bed, she straddled Maggie, and they exchanged a kiss full of teeth and tongue. As Alex began to let her hands wander, Maggie flipped them, now straddling Alex. “Oh, No. You made it abundantly clear that you were revoking sex because I did not adhere to strict bed making policies. Now you are hot and bothered, because I said, you cannot resist me; and suddenly you wish to take that back? That simply won’t do, Danvers.” Maggie got up from the bed, walked to their dresser and took out the silk scarf Alex kept draped there. “You see, there are consequences for the things we say and do. This could have gone differently. You could be inside me right now, filling me up, tasting my cum on your lips. Instead, here you lay, horny and sorry.” Alex swallowed hard, eyeing the scarf as Maggie crawled back up her. “The thing is, I am already halfway there, and I do not intend to stop until that need is satiated. Since you did not want to have me earlier, you do not get to have me now. You will watch me though, and you will not touch me. Nor will you cum.” Maggie eyed her darkly, and she draped the scarf around her wild eyes girlfriend's wrists, and tied it to the bed frame above their heads.

Alex was certain this was a fate worse than death. She was so turned on, so stunned, and so absolutely in love with every layer on the woman before her that she did not even resist. Only nodded her head twice, trying to stay grounded enough to remember every second of this. The hottest thing she had ever seen. Maggie captured her lips with her own, and used their angle to grind her pussy down into Alex’s hip. Alex gasped, and Maggie used that opportunity to suck her tongue into her mouth. Alex ground up into Maggie. Maggie pulled away. Alex whimpered at the loss of contact, and Maggie chuckled. 

“Keep your eyes on me, Director. I don’t want that photographic memory to miss a thing.” She finished with a wink, as she shifted her body so that her ass was hovering above Alex’s chest, and her pussy right in front of Alex’s mouth. She reached her right hand up, and inserted to fingers into Alex’s mouth. “Make them good and wet, so I can fuck myself hard.” Alex closed her eyes and swirled her tongue. Maggie leaned into her ear. “Eyes open, babe. You don’t want to miss this.” Alex opened her eyes as Maggie withdrew her fingers, and immediately inserted one inside. She was so wet, Alex could hear the squish of arousal that seeped out, before Maggie inserted her second finger. Once she knew they were comfortably inside, she began a slow rhythm, ensuring her movements caused Alex to get a small taste of her each time she thrust into herself. Alex squirmed and writhed, tugging on the scarf trying to get closer. She would do anything to have her hands on her girlfriend right now. Maggie’s head was thrown back, her mouth in a small ‘O’, her skin was flushed, and her breathing ragged. She ran her fingers through her hair as she arched her back, and curled her fingers inside herself. 

Alex was certain she was going to die. Fuck that fucking bed. Her core was on fire, and the seam of her jeans was applying constant pressure. She was so close to coming, she thought she may actually combust. Suddenly the pace quickened, and Maggie’s sounds became more guttural. She was building, and she was close. Slowly, she moved the hand from her hair to her clit. She grazed it and screamed. Alex knew she would not be able to last long now. “Mags, look at me.” Maggie obliged, pupils blown out, eyes black. Arousal coated her hand all the way down to her wrist. “I need to come.” Maggie laughed, and fucked herself harder. Circling her clit so fast that she was beginning to move erratically. “Not a chance, Danvers.” Alex screwed her eyes shut in frustration, and attempted to form fists with her hands, hoping that would relieve the pressure. “Oh, Alex. I’m so close. Just like that, baby. Fuck me harder. I’m not fragile, I won’t break. Take me like you want to.” Alex was pissed now, but wildly into the fact that Maggie was using her as a fantasy to get off. Alex pushed her hips up and into Maggie, making Maggie open her eyes. “Cum for me.” Maggie exploded. Her orgasm coating Alex’s lip, chin, and throat. Maggie rode out the aftershocks of her release, and slowly opened her eyes. Alex smirked. “Looks like I win in the end. You did not let me touch you, but I still got you there. So I did resist in a way, and you, my darling, were the one unable to resist me.” 

Maggie said nothing. Just smirked, removed herself from Alex, and headed towards the bathroom. “Hey! Where are you going?” Maggie ignored her. Alex lay there wondering what was coming next, when she heard the shower turn on. “Mags! Seriously?! This isn’t funny! You are just going to walk away like that? Come untie me!” Maggie laughed to herself as she shut the bathroom door, and stepped into the shower. It would not hurt to let her lay there for a few more minutes, and think about what she had done.

She showered quickly, wrapped herself in a towel, and came back into the room. She tried to keep a straight face as she walked to the bed, as Alex lay there pouting. Neither of them spoke. Both feeling the other out. As soon as Alex was free, she jumped from the bed and headed straight for her bag. She pulled her phone out, and called J’onn. Maggie tried to walk past her, but Alex stopped her. Gently holding her hip. “I need a personal day. Everything is fine, I just have a few things I need to see to.” Alex ended the call, threw Maggie over her shoulder, and marched to the bed without a word. “She removed her clothes, stood over her, and said in her most commanding voice, “You have one minute to make me cum.” Maggie swallowed hard, and knew she was in for a long day. “No touching, just your words. GO! 59, 58, 57.”


	2. Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a taste of jealousy, and then makes Maggie taste her.
> 
> Nia makes an appearance.
> 
> NSFW.

Dolly’s was their Thursday night haunt. It was the most central location to everyone, the drinks were stiff, and most of the patrons knew them well enough that they were not often bothered. Maggie and Alex almost always played pool, while Kara and Winn played darts. J'onn and James mostly sat around, observing. It became a bit of a routine when the team needed to blow off steam. Tonight, they really needed it. Maggie was off first, and sent Alex a message letting her know she was going to go ahead and secure a table for them. Alex smiled, and decided to head out early too.

When she walked in, she spotted Maggie talking to a woman at the bar. Alex stood back and observed. Maggie was a chick magnet. It was fascinating to watch how women quite literally flocked towards her. Alex found it adorable that Maggie rarely gave them any attention, always finding a way to wordlessly let her know that she was there, and eventually introduce her to whatever beautiful woman had fallen under the spell of the lesbian wet dream that was Maggie Sawyer. As she was having this thought, she heard Maggie laugh. _That laugh. Her laugh._

Alex was not a jealous person, so the feeling that bubbled inside her felt foreign. She continued to watch, tucking herself a little further back. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but Maggie was intently watching the small blonde speak animatedly. Alex hated her instantly. She crossed her arms, and stood up tall. The blonde then reached out and laid her hand on Maggie's forearm. Maggie did not remove it. _Maggie did not remove it._

Alex felt the fury in her rising. She exhaled sharply and continued to watch on, as Maggie laughed again and nodded yes to Bimbo Barbie as they approached the pool table. Maggie began to rack. She is really going to play pool with this bitch. Alex was floored. She watched Maggie pull out her phone and check the time, before sliding it back into her jeans. Those jeans. The ones that Alex drooled over every single time she wiggled into them. The ones that made her ass look like it was carved out of marble. Alex swallowed hard, just as she realized that the blonde was swallowing hard. Alex huffed. She didn't know whether to march over and end this charade now, or grab a beer and see it how Maggie would let it play out. She turned to go to the bar, and was waiting to order her beer when she felt someone beside her. She looked over, and who was it but the perfectly petite little blonde after her fiance. "Hey! Could I get two beers for me and my friend over there?" The bartender smiled at her, and she looked over at Alex. Alex smirked, ready to play this game. "She's cute, huh? Your friend. What's her story anyway?" The blonde glanced at Maggie, blissfully unaware that she was setting her own trap. "I don't really know yet, but I intend to find out. A woman like that, in those jeans, does not deserve to be alone in a place like this. Or anywhere, really. Between that, and those dimples- I don't know how she has been single a moment of her life." Alex chuckled, taking her shot and sitting the glass down. She glanced at Maggie, and back to the blonde. "I bet she's a beast in the sheets too. Those arms say it all. Her core strength has to be out of this world, judging by those abs. Good on you." The blonde blushed and smiled, grabbing their beers. "Wish me luck?" Alex smiled, and mocked a salute to her, chuckling as she walked away.

Alex slammed back another shot, and gave a glance at the pool table. Maggie was bending over it, lining up a shot. Her shirt had ridden up in the back, and Alex felt liquid heat pool between her thighs. She clenched them together, and tried not to think about what she had seen those muscles do just last night. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself a moment to collect her thoughts. This reprieve was broken by the blonde's cheer when Maggie made the shot. "That's game. Pay up." Maggie's voice was as smooth as honey, and the laugh she let out was the nail in the coffin for Alex. She needed her, and she needed her now. She spun around on the stool, fixed her eyes on Maggie, and began the stalk of her prey. Alex had never felt such carnal need in her life. As she rounded the pool table, she found Maggie's back towards her, and the blonde nowhere in site. Probably grabbing another round for them at the bar. She grabbed Maggie's arm and spun her around. Maggie tensed up, and jerked her arm away. Alex pulled it harder, catching her eye. "Danve." Her statement cut off by Alex crushing their lips together with a bruising force, pushing Maggie against the pool table, fisting her hair in her hands, and demanding her tongue access. Maggie moaned, and melted into Alex. "Bathroom now." Maggie pulled away, breathless. Searching her eyes for explanation. Alex looked at her coolly, full Director mode. "I said, bathroom now." Maggie swallowed hard and nodded. Alex followed closely behind, clocking the blonde at the bar, mindlessly scrolling through her phone, undoubtedly waiting on their next round. Alex smirked. 

"Lock the door." Maggie did not move. "Lock. The. Door." Maggie crossed her arms, and tilted her head. Alex mimicked her. Maggie sighed and shook her head. "What is this about, Alex?" Alex took a step back and leaned against the counter, crossing one leg over the other. "You can either lock the door, and not let everyone out there see me bending you over this counter, or you can leave it unlocked, and let everyone see that. Your choice." Alex said it with such confidence, it even shook her. Maggie took a breath, clearly trying to keep herself upright, and leaned behind her to lock the door. Alex smirked. "Get over here." Maggie's feet were in motion before the sentence was finished. Alex grabbed her hands and brought her in front of the mirror, standing behind her. She pressed her front into the smaller woman's back, and kept eye contact with her in the mirror as she moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck. Maggie shivered. "You are so fucking captivating. Your laughter is a melody in and of itself. That smile could light up a whole continent." Alex moved her hands to Maggie's arms. "These are so strong, and able to give so much pleasure." She slid her hands under Maggie's shirt and over her abs. "Your core strength is inspiring, especially when I'm fucking you standing up." She kissed her ear, as Maggie's eyes closed. She slid her hands around to Maggie's ass. "This piece of art was chiseled from stone. When I saw you bend over the table earlier, lining up that shot, I had to squeeze my thighs shut, so I didn't ruin my panties." Maggie's eyes closed again, as she sucked in a shaky breath. "You were watching me play?" "I was watching her, watch you. She looked at you liked she wanted to have you for all 3 meals, and twice on Sunday." Maggie whimpered. Alex slid her hand around to the button on Maggie's jeans. "Look at me. I want you to watch me fuck you." Maggie hissed as Alex bit her neck, eyes popping open. 

"Ssshee was j-j-j." Maggie was silenced as Alex undid the button hastily. "J-j-ust being friendly." Alex scoffed, and undid the zipper. "I was going to pull these down so you could watch me fuck you, but since you are playing coy, you'll just have to watch me through your jeans, won't you?" Alex used her knee to spread Maggie's legs wider. "She wanted to fuck you. She told me as much at the bar." Maggie's eyes went wide. "I told her that your core strength had to be good for fucking with those abs. Said your hands were strong too, and that ass... So sorry I'm not in a position right now to bite it." Maggie's eyes went dark. "I'm going to fuck you now, and I need you to be silent. You should know that I intend to be ruthless, and I will not stop until you cannot take another second. Nod if you understand." Maggie did. "I know your body, Babe. I know what you can take. Nod if you understand." She did. "When you've come for me, we are going to go out and enjoy the night with our friends like nothing ever happened, and then I'm going to take you home, tie you down, and mark every inch of you with my tongue- so that the next time someone flirts with you, you will remember this night, vividly." Before Maggie could speak, Alex pushed her hand inside Maggie's jeans, and under her panties. "Oh, Maggie. You're so wet for me. Do you like this game?" Maggie's eyes fluttered shut, her hand grabbing Alex's wrist. "Please." Alex smirked. "Please what?" Maggie began to squirm. "Please fuck me." Alex cooed. "Good girl." She slid her fingers through drenched folds. "Mmm. I wonder, Mags. Is this for me, or your friend?" "Y-y-yoo-uu." Alex swirled her clit. "Are you certain?" Maggie nodded. Alex smiled. She swirled it again, as Maggie arched back. "Each time I saw her touch you, I wanted to scream. I want to be the only one who touches you that tenderly." Maggie bit her lip. Alex held her gaze. "Tell me, Can anyone else touch you like I do, hmm?" Alex took Maggie's lips in her own, before she could answer. "Do you want anyone else fucking you like this?" Maggie moaned as Alex held her pulse points roughly, and kissed down her jaw. "J--just y-y-ou, baby." Alex smiled, as she slid one finger into her girlfriend. "You're so wet for me, I could fit my whole hand inside of you." Maggie leaned back into Alex, and held her wrist tightly, pushing her deeper inside. Alex slid a second finger in. Maggie was so wet, Alex could hear her squelching. "M-m-more." 

Alex fisted Maggie's hair in her hand, and pushed her head towards the sink. "Brace yourself on the counter." Maggie did so. Alex removed her hand from Maggie's hair, and used it to rip her jeans down below her ass. "Bend over. I want to watch your ass bounce as I fuck you." "Fuck, Alex." Once satisfied with her placement, Alex smirked, catching Maggie's eyes in the mirror. "I think I want to spank you. Would you like that?" Maggie bit her lip, and moaned. "Each time I slap your ass, I want you to count for me." Maggie nodded. Maggie arched her back out a little further. "Eager, are we?" Alex reached back, and made contact. "One." She lightly rubbed the red spot before making contact again. "Two." Maggie was leaning into the sensation, and Alex did not want to overwhelm her. On the third hit she began to move her fingers again. Maggie's attempts at counting were barely words. She was so beautiful like this, even in the harsh bathroom lighting. Waiting, and wanting. Completely wrapped up in Alex. Once she hit 5, she was coming undone, silently. Alex was impressed. "Good girl, you remembered." Maggie was trying to find her breath, as Alex began to assault her again. Her teeth and tongue were everywhere, using her hips to thrust further into Maggie. "Fuck, Babe." "Uh uh, Maggie. If you want to cum, keep your mouth shut for me. If you can't, I will have to find something in this bathroom to do it for you." Maggie groaned. Alex pulled out, and sucked Maggie off her fingers. "You taste so good, babe." 

Alex then began to undo her belt. Maggie swallowed hard, her eyes popping open. "I told you to keep your mouth closed." She grabbed Maggie's arm, and spun her around, pulling her to her knees. Alex popped open the button on her jeans, and slid them down to her knees. She took a step towards Maggie, waiting so patiently on her next command. The site alone nearly had her coming undone. She walked towards her, and grabbed the back of her head. "Since you can't seem to keep that mouth shut, put it to use here." Maggie dove before Alex even finished her sentence. Knocking her footing back a little, and bracing her with her thighs. Alex never understood the things Maggie could do with her tongue, but she lived for it. She pulled her in closer, and lifted her leg for a little more access. Maggie took this opportunity to slide her tongue inside, and Alex felt her insides start to give way. As soon as she was in, she was out, and her tongue was being replaced by her fingers, as her tongue found its way back to her clit. Alex came instantly.

Maggie slowed her pace, and leaned into Alex. Alex was holding her head to her tightly. Maggie couldn't see her, but she could feel the way her girlfriend was leaning into the aftershocks. Filled with a new need, Alex gestured for Maggie to stand. As soon as she was upright, Alex was diving in for a kiss. Gone was the commanding director, trying to assert dominance, and here was her girlfriend, needing to rock with her one more time. The kiss was filled with love, and want; freedom and possession. Alex walked Maggie back to the counter, and pulled away from their kiss. She looked at Maggie with such confliction. Maggie understood immediately what Alex would never say. She grabbed her hands, and kissed them gently, before taking her right index finger into her mouth, and lightly sucking. Alex's eyes darkened. she pulled it out, and added with it, her middle finger. Keeping her eyes locked on Alex's. She removed her girlfriend's fingers, and kissed them one more before sliding them down to her opening. Keeping her hand locked around Alex's wrist, she lifted her other hand to her own mouth, and repeated the process. She slowly moved them down to Alex's opening. Once there, she swept them through Alex's heat, and tightened her grip around her girlfriend's wrist to do the same. Alex followed suit, and crashed her lips into Maggie's. Fucking, and allowing herself to be fucked in tandem. They moved together so seamlessly, the very thought was erotic enough to send Alex over the edge. Watching that was enough to send Maggie there too. 

"More?" Maggie barely breathed out. "Mm hm." Alex was beyond words now. Maggie smirked. She loved the way she undid Alex. Watching her girlfriend's chest heave, as she tried to catch her breath, body trembling from the exertion to stand upright. She tapped Alex's wrist, and Alex withdrew her hand. As she lifted it to her mouth, Maggie grabbed it, and pulled it to her own lips, tasting herself on her girlfriend's fingers. Alex's mouth fell agape, and Maggie used it as an opportunity to take control. She slipped her tongue inside, and began to kiss her with the unbridled passion of a thousand lifetimes. Alex literally moaned gutturally. Maggie flipped them, placing Alex's hands on the bathroom counter, just as had been done to her. It took a moment for Alex's brain to catch up with her body. As she did, she saw Maggie looking her over in the mirror, using her knee to spread Alex's legs wider for her. Alex gasped. Maggie smiled, as her lips found Alex's, and her hands explored her girlfriend's chest. She broke the kiss, and searched Alex's eyes. She kissed her jaw, then her neck, then her shoulder, before lightly nibbling. "The only person on this planet, or any other, that I ever want to touch this way, is you." Alex swallowed hard, the knot in her throat tightening. "I want you to watch me touch you here, right now. Memorize the way I watch you, completely lost in the pleasure that is you." She slid one finger inside of Alex now, letting her adjust to the angle. Alex arched back into her. She slid a second finger inside. Alex opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Maggie started to move slowly. "Oh, Maggie. Babe. Faster." Maggie obliged. Alex began to make sounds she could not control. Maggie rocked into her harder, every so often seeing Alex observing the way she was being observed. It made her clench around Maggie's fingers. 

Picking up on this, she used her free hand to wrap around Alex's jaw and hold her in place, so she was fixed on her line of sight. "The only sound I ever want to hear, is my name tumbling from your lips." Alex shuddered. "The only heat I want to feel on my fingers, is yours." "Maggie, fuck." "The only taste I want to know, is the taste of you." Alex was jostling her hips now, a sign she was close. "The only woman I ever want to laugh for, try for, cum for- is you. I love you, Alex Danvers. Only you." Maggie felt Alex contract, and start to move her head back. Maggie kept it locked firmly in place. "Watch me, watch you. Cum for me." Alex did, with a moan so loud that everyone in that bar heard. Maggie held her up, and watched her as she came down. Alex's eyes staring at her in wonder. When she leveled out her breathing, she turned to Maggie, and kissed her gently. She pressed her forehead to her girlfriend's. "I love you so much, Maggie. I'm sorry I went a little crazy on you." Maggie laughed, remembering the moment she first said that to Alex. "It's okay, Babe. It was kind of cute." Alex bit her lip. "Do you think everyone heard?" Her cheeks flushed. "I sure hope so." Alex playfully smacked her arm. 

"Guess we better get out there." Maggie smiled, releasing Alex so they could both adjust their jeans. "Mags?" Maggie looked up. "Thank you for not making it weird. For just getting it." Maggie smiled sweetly, kissing her hand. "There is a learning curve I wasn't quite prepared for when dating a super hot lady." Maggie snorted at that. "Yeah, I know, Babe. I learned that the first time I saw you. One of the most endearing things about you, Danvers, is that you truly have no idea how beautiful you are. I am definitely the lucky one here." Alex smiled through her blush. "I think we will have to agree to disagree there." Maggie smiled, and kissed her. "Oh Roa! You're both hot. Can you please have this conversation anywhere but here? I'm 3 beers in, and have needed to pee since you walked in there!" Maggie and Alex laughed. "Only Nia" Maggie whispered playfully as she unlocked the door, "Guess that answers whether or not everyone heard." Alex snorted. "Nerd."


End file.
